You slept with WHO?
by VanillaAshes
Summary: The golden trio reviell all secret to each other... however no expected the know-it-all to have the biggest secret of all... Dramione moments


A month after the final battle at Hogwarts ended, the trio knew there would be rumours and gossip across people and magazines. They all decided to have one day to reveal to each other every single thing about there life, all secrets and everything and anything that could come up. That day has finally come.

7am food was spread out neatly on a large circle table, 3 comfy chairs surrounding it. All of the trio were looking a tad awkward not knowing what to say or where to start.

"So... I erm use to live in a room under the stairs and grew up with my aunt, uncle and cousin who hated my guts. Erm ... on my cousin 11th birthday I talked to a snake for the first time and let it free whilst causing my cousin to fall into the water... I kind of ruined his birthday." Harry began before looking on to Ron to start of in that direction.

This kind of talk went on for around an hour, and they didn't really learn anything of that importance. They began getting more serious after deciding to start from the beginning, things about there parents that could come up and then siblings (for Ron) before starting Pre-Hogwarts and then each year at Hogwarts and there following summer starting with Year 1.

The trio were learning a lot about each other through out this day but the one thing that stuck and shocked them was revealed by Hermione at 6:30pm...  
>"I .. I" she started but hesitated "I kind of, maybe, might of, had intercourse, you know sleep with someone during Hogwarts who might I don't know." she drifted off, really embarrassed.<br>"Who?" Harry asked as calmly as he could, Ron however was suddenly bright red.  
>"Draco Malfoy" she mumbled really quietly. It seemed like hours had gone past of silence, not even a breath.<br>"YOU SLEPT WITH WHO?" Both Harry and Ron shouted in surprise at the same time setting off each member of the trio to go into their own separate rant (At the same time)

Harry: "You slept with Malfoy that is so disgusting. Why would you even be with him? Why would you even touch him? I mean honestly it's Malfoy, he's vile. You weren't working with him were you? You didn't tell him anything? Did you ever date him? Were you in a relationship? Is that why you wanted to help him stay out of Azkaban?..."

Ron: "Ewwww... that is so gross. Your contaminated and filthy now. How could I love someone that had even looked at someone like him. I thought you were smarter then that. You were always so smart, smart, you wouldn't, and you would not be that stupid to sleep with him. He must of used a spell or mind control, he must have forced you to..."

Hermione: "Just let me explain, I didn't intend of sleeping with him, honestly. I would never do that, he is not the kind of person I'd want to attract him. It just kind of happened. We didn't talk about anything that was related, we didn't even like each other, I still hate him, I was just feeling forgotten and he aloud me to talk well argue with him if you would just SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"How could you sleep with him?" Harry asked trying to control himself  
>"I didn't intentually go and find him to have sex or anything" she replied<br>"But seriously, I, I'm so disappointed" Harry looked down  
>"You're filthy now!" Ron exclaimed suddenly<br>Before Hermione could defend herself Harry did it for her, "Ron, that's going to far, everybody makes mistakes, you've made millions, we need to be supportive and find out all the facts. You do not have the right to call her filthy" He stated sternly  
>"Sorry" Ron grumbled<br>"Don't worry, I reacted quite harshly to myself after the event aswell. To be honest I was a little bit glad we didn't have to go back to Hogwarts."  
>"'Mione" Harry asked kindly "Can you please tell me... us what happened. I would really like to know"<br>"OK, well Malfoy and I were in the Room of Requirement together, it's was right after dinner when we were discussing to end…" she began getting interrupted by Harry  
>"Why were you meeting HIM in the first place?" he asked confused<br>"OH, right. OK, well I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started at around the time that Ron and Lavender were together and Harry, you were obsessed with that book, the half blood prince... I didn't always have someone to talk to, and before you ask Harry I did try talking to, many times. Anyway I was walking randomly around...

_Hermione Granger wonders around the corridors of Hogwarts with a slow observant pace, she stops when she hears something that sounds like somebody mumbling to themselves, after finding the source of the noise she pokes her head around the pillar revealing Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall looking very tense and stressed. As she was leaving she hesitated which gave Malfoy enough time to notice her__  
><em>_"What do you want, Granger?" Draco spat tiredly. Hermione hesitated as she wasn't actual sure about what to say, she just stood there unresponsive. "Granger? What are you death or stupid?" He smirked watching her__  
><em>_"I... I'm not choosing either of them as I am neither death nor am I classified as stupid" she replied a bit too casually giving the impression she didn't understand the statement. This caused Draco to consider how and what he would next say to her__  
><em>_"What are you doing wondering around this part of Hogwarts, people tend to avoid it down here" He asked__  
><em>_"You're down here? I can just repeat the question to you" she responded__  
><em>_"Are you trying to be clever?" he asked fed up of the conversation__  
><em>_"Always" she said in a fake voice realising a breathy sigh__  
><em>_This response made him think of how they might be slightly similar "sit down" he ordered calmly and was surprised when she did "What's the matter?" he asked__  
><em>_"Insult me" she said receiving a confused look "You are suppose to insult me, we are suppose to argue, how the hell am I suppose to vent!" she exclaimed walking away at a graceful and quick pace leaving behind a very shocked and confused Draco_

"Hold on, Your making Malfoy sound half civilised" Harry informed her  
>"He was really tired and couldn't be bother to think" she informed him<br>"What?"  
>"Can we please just skip to the sex bit?" Ron blurted out<br>"What?" Hermione and Harry said in shock together  
>"I don't really want to know all the leadings up to and how you spoke to each other, just what processed you to sleep with that ferret?" he explained<br>"OK, Well, I told him ...

_"I'd rather sleep with you then tell you anything about the order" she shot towards him, knowing she was serious about not telling him anything, however he paid attention to a different part of the statement__  
><em>_"So you'd rather sleep with me, eh?" he smirked__  
><em>_"Ewww, I'd rather kill myself then sleep with you" she shot with a tad of a playful tongue__  
><em>_"Really, well there's a ledge over there" he indicated__  
><em>_"Well then, best get moving" she said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips making him freeze "Guess your all talk, no play" she smirked as she left the room_

"When was that?" Ron asked grudgingly  
>"About the same time you broke up with Lavender, I was quite happy" she replied<br>"OK, erm... you haven't had the you-know, please just skip ahead"  
>"I'm nearly there, if you'd just stop interrupting me. A couple of days after the kiss, he caught my eye across the hall and indicated that he wanted to talk, so when he walked out of the hall I followed him<p>

_Hermione followed Draco all the way to the Room of Requirement without saying a word, as soon as the doors behind her closed he spoke__  
><em>_"We have to terminate these... 'venting sessions'... immediately" he shot towards her and began walking away__  
><em>_"Fine with me" She replied but couldn't stop the voice in the back of the head telling her to ask why "Why?"__  
><em>_"Excuse me?" he asked__  
><em>_"Why? Is it because I kissed you, trust me it wasn't pleasant on my side"__  
><em>_"Trust me, leave it" he warned__  
><em>_"No, I will not, what's going on, why are you acting so suspicious? Maybe I should go get Dumbledore to..." She was interrupted with Draco planting a kiss on her lips, she didn't even have time to react as his arms snaked around her waste pulling her into a tight yet secure grip. She started to resist but pictures of what Ron and Lavender were probably doing and revenge did sometimes taste sweet... with this on her mind she kissed back. Suddenly she felt herself falling backwards and was surprised when she landed on a soft and bouncy bed at the same time as her top was removed over her head, she kicked of her shoes after she felt Draco kick his of and removed his shirt, as she was undoing the belt of his trouser, he was removing her bra without losing lip contact..._

"STOP! STOP! TOO FAR! NO MORE DETAIL!" Both Harry and Ron began yelling holding their hands over their ears and eyes firmly closed trying to get the image out of their mind. Hermione couldn't leave the opportunity and started attacking them with pillows. This led into a massive pillow fight, when they finally stopped calling it a draw they all sat down to continue there conversation.  
>"So then you slept with him" Harry stated<br>"Yes" she answered simply  
>"Then what happened?"<br>"We decided to never tell anyone about what happened, any of it and never talk or be civil to each other ever again. Thinking about it that was the last time I saw him until I was tortured at his manor"  
>"Why was that the last time, surely you would have seen him at lunch or lessons…" Harry began which was making Hermione nod solemnly until Ron very loudly chimed him<br>"Do you ever compare me with HIM?"  
>"What? No, ofcorse not, it was completely different, I hated him which was the only way I didn't brake down. I needed to shout and let all my emotions out in aggression to stop me crying myself to sleep!" she exclaimed<br>"Right. Sorry" he mumbled  
>"So, you've got to promise that we are never going to talk about this, ever again"<br>"Promise!" The all said in unison

"Wait, what are we going to do if _ferret_ tells anyone?" Harry suddenly asked  
>"Deny it obviously" Ron said still bright red<br>"Ofcorse, I don't think he'd tell anyone anyway, I don't think that was the most important event of that night" Hermione stated knowledgable, Harry and Ron nodded and swiftly changed subject.

Unfortunately the most important event that night was the murder of Professor Dumbledore...


End file.
